


Like Father, Like Son

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-07
Updated: 2002-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Lucius regrets the night he betrayed Severus. Will Draco repeat the mistake?





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Malfoy Fuh-Q Fest.

Lucius wondered how he could have missed it. Thinking back it was so obvious. The little touches, the soft smiles, or at least a non-scowl, the banter. It all added up to the fact that his son and Severus were a couple. However, he could honestly say that he had never suspected until tonight. He came home earlier than usual and heard them talking as he approached his study.

"Stop, Draco, your parents might come in." Lucius smiled, wondering what embarrassment Severus was suffering at Draco's hand. It was strange how the always so proper Severus would do anything for his son.

"Stop worrying so much. Mother is staying at my grandparents and Father never comes home early. Besides, I'm an adult. They have no say in what I do," Draco said with full Malfoy haughtiness.

Lucius' curiosity was piqued by Draco's words. He was well aware that his son was very inventive, but he had hoped that Severus' natural sense of propriety would have harnessed Draco's more risqu adventures.

"This is still their house and it's disrespectful." Severus told Draco softly.

Lucius was surprised that Severus had the patience to reason with Draco. He should have known that the young Malfoy always got what he wanted. Lucius had spoiled him too much.

When Lucius reached the study, he found the door ajar. He looked through the crack and saw his son, standing shirtless in the middle of the room, trying to get rid of Severus' clothes.

Lucius felt like cold water had hit him. Severus hadn't been his for years, but the Potions master had never been involved with anyone else. This was the first time that Lucius had seen him involved with another man: his son. Hate crept inside Lucius. Unfortunately, he didn't know whom he hated more at the moment.

"You're a brat."

Lucius flinched when he heard the affection in Severus' voice. Lucius had patiently listened to Draco's rambling about Severus through the years, knowing that it was a simple crush on a teacher. There was no way that Severus, his Severus, would be interested in a child such as Draco. But now...now Lucius couldn't deny it anymore.

Lucius looked once more through the crack and saw Draco smile radiantly as he finally took off Severus' waistcoat and shirt. His son didn't seem satisfied, being the spoiled brat that he was. He quickly dropped his trousers.

Lucius noted that Draco wasn't wearing any undergarments. For some strange reason, the elder Malfoy was shocked by this fact more than anything else Draco had done up to that moment.

Severus was staring at him, mesmerised. Lucius couldn't blame him. His son was perfect. White, soft skin covered well-developed muscles. Dark nipples stood proudly on his chest. His prick was nestled among blond curls. Lucius wondered if the Potions master could see the resemblance between father and son.

"Would you get rid of those trousers? I want to get fucked," Draco said.

Lucius saw Severus approach Draco and grab his hair. Lucius cringed in sympathy. His son had hair as long as his and Severus' tight grip must have hurt.

"I told you I don't want to hear such language from you."

Lucius shivered when he heard Severus' low growl. Once, that tone was reserved for him. It usually meant that the two Housemates would shag to their hearts' content, in a narrow school bed, with the thrilling fear of getting caught.

"I'm sorry, Sev." Draco sounded genuine apologetic. It was not a tone that the boy used with his father any more. It had been a long time since Draco has admired or respected his father.

Lucius stood immobile as Severus pulled Draco close and kissed him with a passion that the elder Malfoy haven't experienced in years. The years hadn't dimmed Lucius' pain.

"Please, Sev, I need you."

Lucius snorted when he realised that Severus was the one person who had been able to make two generations of Malfoy beg.

Twenty-five years since they had been a couple and Lucius felt a pang of jealousy as he watched Severus bend Draco over the desk and let his hand travel over Draco's back. He almost went inside to break them apart. He was outraged at the galls Draco had. His son was having sex on his desk, in his study, with his Severus.

Lucius breathed deeply, trying to regain control. He moved toward the door again. With their backs to the door, Lucius had a perfect view of his son's arse. His breath hitched when Severus pushed a finger inside. He could almost feel the friction as Severus fingerfucked his son. He could remember the spells that Severus had mastered to improve their lovemaking. He was always good. My Severus.

Lucius didn't need to see Severus' face to know the flame in the brunet's eyes. Lucius had seen it on a daily basis for over a year before their break-up. Now, the Potions master's possessiveness was directed towards his son, because Lucius knew that when Severus loved, he did so with all his being.

At that moment, Lucius knew that he had lost Severus.

Lucius stood frozen, wanting to flee, but unable to take his eyes away. Long fingers disappeared inside his son's body. Draco's pleas filled the room like a rosary in a church. Draco was praying to his god, begging for more.

Lucius' cock hardened as Severus granted Draco's wish and penetrated the boy. Severus was not a merciful god. He thrust in violently and Draco screamed. Lucius envied his son with all his being.

The elder Malfoy watched his former lover move in and out of his son with animalistic need. It was wrong. He shouldn't get hard watching his son getting fucked. He shouldn't feel jealous of his own flesh and blood. And definitely, he shouldn't be planning gruesome 'accidents' for his only son.

Unable to look any longer, Lucius walked away. He heard the two men scream as they reached their orgasm. Lucius hoped, for his son's sake, that Draco was more deserving of Severus' love than he had been, because he'd be here to take Draco place if Severus allowed him to.

~*~DM~*~SS~*~

A few nights later, Lucius sat in his study, in his armchair in front of the fireplace. A glass of cognac in his hand, he kept thinking about Severus and his son. Just looking at his desk caused the memories to flash before his eyes like a Muggle film.

Lucius raised his eyes as Draco entered the room.

"Hello, Father." Draco saw the frown on his father's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Where are you going dressed like that? You look like a whore." Lucius would usually be more diplomatic, but there was no other word to describe Draco's attire.

"Why, thank you," Draco answered naughtily. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going clubbing."

Lucius snorted. "Obviously not with Severus." Lucius knew Severus well enough to know that no one could drag the Potions master to a club, not even a charming being like Draco.

"I'm still young and I'm not married to Severus. I'm free to go out without him," Draco said indignant.

"Sit down, Draco," Lucius ordered.

"I'm going to be late, Father," Draco whined.

"Sit." They stared at each other, eyes challenging. Finally, Draco sighed and sat down.

Lucius took a sip of the cognac, and then rested the glass on the armrest.

"I don't know what Severus told you, but he and I were a couple in our sixth year."

Draco tensed and his jealousy was patent when he said, "Ancient history, Father."

"I agree. However, there is more to our story. I loved Severus, still do." Lucius smirked when he saw Draco's affronted expression. "Don't worry. Severus would never have anything to do with me even if I were the last man on earth," he added sadly.

"What happened?" Draco asked with feigned indifference.

"I was stupid, or maybe spoiled. I thought I deserved more. I, Lucius Malfoy, should have been able to have whomever I wanted. I started flirting around, but never did more, until one day, one boy started flirting back."

"That shouldn't have been so surprising. You are handsome," Draco pointed out.

"It was surprising because the boy in question was Sirius Black. Flirting became kissing and soon we were shagging. It really didn't mean anything. I loved Severus; Sirius was just a sexual outlet."

"Please don't say that you confessed your little tryst to Severus?"

Lucius snorted. "What kind of a Slytherin do you think I am? Of course I didn't tell him. I know how possessive he was. For him, love and sex are synonymous," Lucius said.

Sadness coloured his voice when he spoke again. "I didn't have to tell him because one night we got bold. Sirius sneaked inside the Slytherin dormitory. We felt safe.  
We put charms around my bed. Severus wanted to surprise me and found us with my prick up Sirius' arse." Lucius sighed. "Even a Slytherin like me couldn't come up with an alternative reason for what we were doing."

Draco chuckled. "Maybe if Severus had been an Hufflepuff, he would have believed you."

"Probably not since he refused to talk or listen to me. I broke up with Sirius, hoping to convince Severus to take me back. The only thing it achieved was the profound antipathy that developed between the two. Severus didn't speak to me until he was forced to do so by Voldemort some four years later."

Draco got up from his chair and kissed his father's head. The gesture was so patronizing that Lucius almost hexed his son. "I'm really sorry, Father, but it won't happen to me."

"Why is that?"

"Because I shan't be caught," Draco said smugly before disappearing through the floo system.

Lucius smirked. Maybe, he would get his chance after all.

~*~DM~*~SS~*~

"Severus, are you asleep?"

Severus woke up. It took him a moment to realise that Draco was in his chamber. He looked at his clock and groaned. "It's four in the morning, Draco. Why are you here?"

Draco stayed silent. It had seemed like a good idea when he had left the club. However, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Severus sat up and lit the candelabra on his nightstand. He looked at Draco's appearance. The young wizard wore tight dragonskin pants and a silk shirt. His hair was tied in a ponytail, but rebel locks flew everywhere. His eyes were bloodshot.

"Is everything all right, Draco?"

"I'm not sure, Severus," he said gravely.

"Do you want to come to bed with me?" Severus asked softly.

Draco toed his shoes off and sat cross-legged next to his lover.

"I'm not my father," Draco finally said. "I don't want to be like him."

Severus tensed. "What happened, Draco?"

"I told you I was going clubbing tonight?" Severus nodded. "When Father saw me, he assumed that I had a date, not with you. I didn't tell him I was meeting the blokes from school. He sat me down and told me why you two broke up."

Severus pushed a strand of hair from Draco's face. He never did anything so gentle for anyone else. "How is my break-up with Lucius related to seeing your former schoolmates?"

"Thomas was there. Do you remember him? He was a year ahead of me."

"I remember all my Slytherins," Severus answered with pride.

"We started talking and dancing. He kept touching me. First, I thought it was accidental. You know, brushing while dancing, a bump in a crowded room. All of a sudden, he is under the table and his mouth is around my cock."

"Like father, like son," Severus spat out.

"NO!" Draco got up and began pacing. "Why are we keeping this relationship a secret? We have been together for three years. I knew we couldn't tell anyone when I was a student, but why haven't we told anyone?"

"I don't see how this has anything to do with you behaving like a whore in public?"

Draco sat back on the bed and faced his lover. "Am I just a replacement for my father? Is that it? You aren't really with me; you're just fucking my father."

"Is this what this is all about? Is this some sort of Malfoy stupidity to get me to realise that you aren't your father? I know you aren't your father, thank all the powers that be. You ... you are the young man I very stupidly find myself loving and who I believed loved me."

"I stopped him," Draco confessed. "I looked at him, with his black eyes and black hair, and I knew he wasn't the one I wanted. I don't want to make the mistake my father made. However, I am twenty years old. I will not be a convenient shag, someone with whom you are ashamed to be seen."

Severus let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and did something he hadn't done in years. He smiled.

"Come here, Draco." The blonde straddled Severus' hips. The Potions master put his hand around Draco's waist. "Draco, you are incredibly beautiful and young; people will always be attracted to you. At the beginning, I didn't want you to be stuck with me. Afterwards, I guess I was afraid that you would indeed be like your father. You're still young and you will feel attracted to other people. Whether you decide to act on that attraction is up to you. I can promise you that we will face any problem that comes our way."

"Why didn't you do the same with Father?" Draco asked curiously.

Severus sighed. "I'm sure Lucius gave you the digested version of our relationship. Truth is that your father was never faithful. The night I caught him wasn't the first time, nor was Sirius the only one. Lucius has selective memory when recounting that night."

Draco kissed his lover, holding on to Severus with all his strength. "I would never do that to you. I love you too much."

"I love you, too. May I sleep now? I have to get up in less than three hours."

"Come on, tomorrow is Saturday," Draco whined.

"As you should remember from seven years in this school, I still have to be up and at the teachers' table," Severus said patiently.

"All right. I'm leaving." Draco stood up and moved toward the door.

"Stay. We can talk more after breakfast."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to tell people when they ask what I'm doing here?"

"No one is brave enough to ask, not even a Gryffindor like Minerva. But if they do, I'll tell them that my lover came to visit me. Is that satisfactory?"

Draco beamed. "That's brilliant." He jumped on the bed and cuddled against his lover.

Severus blew out the candles and lay next to his lover. He lightly touched the young man's cheek. Severus thought that Draco was nothing like his father.


End file.
